Merodeadores & Merodeadoras
by lunaticaporvos
Summary: ¿Cómo será la vida después del colegio de James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y sus amigos? Haz click aquí y lo descubrirás!


**James se acababa de despertar de un bonito sueño. En él, acababa de coger la snitch y, por lo tanto, ganar el partido, con la selección inglesa de Quidditch.  
Pero la verdad no podía ser más distinta. Tenía que levantarse para ir a la escuela de Aurores y en ese momento no le apetecía lo más mínimo.  
Lo único que le consolaba era que allí estaría con Sirius y con Lily, y que una vez que estuviera allí, se lo pasaría bien.  
Se desperezó y se metió en la ducha. Puso el agua bien caliente ya que ese invierno estaba siendo más frío de lo habitual en Londres.  
Se vistió de manera informal, unos vaqueros, deportivas y un jersey negro, cogió un abrigo y una bufanda antes de cerrar la puerta, y se desapareció.  
Apareció al segundo en frente de una casa de apariencia moderna, con un bonito y arreglado jardín. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y una chica alta, con la cara huesuda y boca prominente le abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un jersey rojo y un pantalón negro. El pelo lo tenía suelto y peinado elegantemente.  
Al verle puso cara de pocos amigos y arrugó el ceño, sin embargo James, lejos de estar intimidado, la sonrió con alegría y la dio un par de besos.**

**¡Qué bien te veo hoy, Petunia! – exclamó el chico alegremente. Ella subió al cuarto, no sin antes echarle una mirada de profundo odio y avisó a la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada en la cocina que él había llegado. **

**¡Que guapa estás hoy! – le dijo James a Lily después de darle un beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se arregló el pelo, poniéndoselo en una coleta alta e informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey negro, como él. Se despidió de sus padres y al salir de casa, se desapareció con su novio. **

**Llegaron a una calle que estaba abandonada en Londres y se metieron por un callejón. Tocaron con su varita una puerta de madera que estaba entera rota y astillada y una voz les pidió que se identificaran. Lo hicieron y acto seguido la puerta se abrió, dejándoles ver un bonito recibidor de la escuela de Aurores inglesa. Allí, consultaron el reloj y buscaron entre toda la gente a su amigo Sirius, pero no le vieron por ninguna parte. **

**Se habrá quedado dormido. – le dijo Lily mientras iban hacia la clase de Ocultamiento, que era la que les tocaba. – O quizás ya esté dentro de clase. – James asintió, pero sin mucho convencimiento. Al entrar en la clase, comprobó que Sirius todavía no había llegado y eso le extrañó. Su amigo se había tomado muy en serio el ser Auror y casi nunca faltaba a ninguna clase. – No te preocupes. – dijo Lily leyéndole el pensamiento. – Se habrá encontrado con alguna chica, ya sabes como es. – añadió con una sonrisa. James también sonrió pensando que seguramente fuese eso. Conocía muy bien a Canuto y aunque había madurado y ya no era tan mujeriego, sabía que las mujeres le podían. Se sentó junto a Lily en una de las filas de en medio ya que el profesor ya había llegado. **

**En esa clase, el profesor les explicó que al día siguiente irían a un bosque durante toda la tarde para ver que tal les iba con las técnicas que llevaban estudiando durante los dos años de escuela.  
Estuvieron repasando para el día siguiente y cuando terminó la clase, James salió corriendo a ver si veía a su amigo. **

**No sé donde estará. – dijo, al ver que Lily se había puesto a su lado en el recibidor. – No creo que esté enfermo, Canuto no es de ponerse malo. – dijo más para sí mismo que para su novia. - ¿Habrá tenido algún problema? – preguntó mirando a Lily.**

**No sé, pregúntale a él, que por ahí viene. – contestó ella señalando con la cabeza el lugar en el que su amigo estaba. **

**¿Dónde te habías metido, Canuto? – preguntó James entre curioso y enfadado. – Nos tenías preocupados.**

**Es que me encontré con Wendy y bueno, hacía tanto que no nos veíamos… - se justificó, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. **

**Eres de lo que no hay, Canuto. – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza. – Creí que ya habías dejado atrás eso de saltarte clases por chicas. – agregó mirándole indignada.**

**Bueno, Lily, tampoco te pongas así. Un día es un día, y Wendy es Wendy… Además, solo ha sido una clase. **

**Y como sigamos aquí discutiendo, serán dos. – apuntó James mientras les enseñaba el reloj. – Vamos que ahora toca Defensa Contra las Artes Más Oscuras y ya sabéis como se pone el viejo Kenny si llegamos tarde. – Los dos asintieron y fueron corriendo a la vieja aula que estaba en el último piso. **


End file.
